


Sweet Secrets

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Endearments, Father/Son Incest, Kneeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finwë can't deny Fëanor anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Tumblr prompt meme. The line I had to include was "No one needs to know."

“No one needs to know.” Fëanor's voice cracked as he spoke, and he placed a hand over one of Finwë's. He was kneeling at Finwë's feet, and Finwë smiled down at him affectionately, turning his hand over and taking Fëanor's in his own. He raised it to his mouth and placed a kiss on one of the knuckles. 

"How can I deny you anything?" he said. "Of course you may stay."

Fëanor smiled and jumped up. "May we - now?" he asked, already tugging at Finwë's robes like the eager child he had not been for a very long while. 

Somehow it seemed almost too right. Their wives, upon leaving them, now dwelt together, so it was only fitting that they too should share a bed, be all in all to each other. 

Finwë sighed, and let Fëanor undress him, peeling away outer and inner robes, and then underwear. Once he was fully naked, Fëanor guided him down to the bed, kissing him slowly and reverently. After a moment he moved away to undress, then flung himself into the bed, covering Finwë as if he could not bear to be parted from him for another moment. 

Rolling them over so Fëanor was underneath him, Finwë pressed against him, feeling the evidence of Fëanor's arousal at his hip. "I can't resist you, my beloved, my perfect prize, my peerless jewel," he whispered softly, and reached for the vial of oil, dipping his fingers into it before placing it back on the bedside table. 

Fëanor cried out when he breached him with his fingers, and his eyes fluttered closed in bliss. Finwë kissed his way down Fëanor's chest, slowly stretching him out. It had been some while since they were able to be together, and Fëanor was tight around his fingers. 

When Finwë pushed into him, cock sinking into the hot bliss of his son, Fëanor sobbed aloud, crying out, "Daddy!" as though the pain was sweeter than all else he could have dreamed of. Finwë moved slowly at first, watching Fëanor's face. His mouth was open in a rictus of pleasure, and his long eyelashes swept his cheeks. 

"Atya," he groaned, reaching out for Finwë, who leaned down and let Fëanor kiss him hard. Fëanor wrapped his arms and legs around him as though he never wanted to let go, and Finwë, unable to resist, began to fuck him harder, at the same time slipping a hand between them and stroking Fëanor's cock. 

Their bliss was all too short: Finwë felt himself cresting, unable to hold back, then pulsing into his son, feeling Fëanor's seed spurting over his fingers at the same time. For a long moment they stayed locked together, wrapped up in each other, and Finwë felt a sense of unutterable loss when he had to pull out. 

"No matter," Fëanor whispered, bringing a hand to his face. "It's a long time until the Mingling, and I intend to have you in every way before we see Laurelin's light again."


End file.
